The light-emitting devices used in organic light-emitting displays are organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). Compared with the thin film transistors (TFTs) in the existing mainstream flat panel display technology, OLEDs, due to their advantages such as high contrast, wide angle of view, low power consumption, smaller size and the like, are expected to become prevailing in the next-generation flat panel display technology beyond LCDs, which is one of technologies that are highly concerned among the existing flat panel display technology.
A conventional scanning driver circuit is formed by a plurality of transistors, a starting signal line IN, timing clock lines CLK1 and CLK2, a high-level power supply VGH and a low-level power supply VGL. When the timing clock lines CLK1 and CLK2 hop, due to the presence of a parasitic capacitor in the transistors, a weak reverse current is generated in the circuit. Therefore, a reverse current of several or more milliamperes may be generated when N rows in the entire screen work collaboratively, thereby leading to non-uniform display on the screen and excessively high power consumption.